


13 Stories of Halloween: All Hallows Eve (A Starshine and Starchildren Story)

by ElhiniPrime



Series: 13 Stories of Halloween [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 13 Stories of Halloween, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElhiniPrime/pseuds/ElhiniPrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>13 Stories of Halloween</p><p>Fandom: The Lord of the Rings</p><p>Story Based In: Starshine and Starchildren</p><p>Summary: All Hallows Eve is a time of ghosts and spirits and of merriment, for Elkal and Elhíni in any case. For Serilda, it is a time of grief, for her own ghosts haunt her on this day.</p>
    </blockquote>





	13 Stories of Halloween: All Hallows Eve (A Starshine and Starchildren Story)

**Author's Note:**

> 13 Stories of Halloween
> 
> Fandom: The Lord of the Rings
> 
> Story Based In: Starshine and Starchildren
> 
> Summary: All Hallows Eve is a time of ghosts and spirits and of merriment, for Elkal and Elhíni in any case. For Serilda, it is a time of grief, for her own ghosts haunt her on this day.

_All Hallows Eve_

The stairs creaked as his steel-shod boots stepped on them. He held the mirror so that it was looking over his shoulder as he walked backwards. As soon as his foot hit the floor, a pale, elven face appeared over said shoulder.

"Explain to me  _why_  you were walking down the stairs backwards with a mirror looking over your shoulder?" Elhíni asked, her sky-colored gaze watching Elkal as he jumped, nearly dropping the mirror.

"I was just…it is quite silly really," Elkal admitted as Elhíni's quick reflexes snatched the mirror mere inches from the floor, "It is just an old superstition,"

"Of what?" the elf asked.

Elkal's face turned a bright shade of red.

"If one were to walk down the stairs backwards with a mirror on All Hallows Eve…it would show the face of their future spouse," he muttered, "'Tis nonsense…"

"But you thought it had some merit if you were to try it?" Elhíni asked, "And…what is All Hallows Eve?"

Elkal blinked.

"You truly do not know?" he asked.

"It is not celebrated amongst my kind," Elhíni replied, "Or at least not in Mirkwood,"

"All Hallows Eve is, according to the more simple folk, when the world of the dead comes in contact with that of the living," came a third voice.

"I did not know you were here," came Elkal's unamused grumble as two dark hands pushed back a green-grey mottled hood.

"You should know by now that where Elhíni is, I am not far behind her," Serilda teased, "Besides, I haven't come to tease you, Elkal son of Faramir. In all honesty, I have come to see Aragorn and speak with him about what all has transpired since we last saw each other,"

"Not to mention something  _else_  that lies here in Minas Tirith," Elhíni reminded her.

Serilda gave a grim smile.

"I have never forgotten," she said.

"Forgotten what?" Elkal asked, confused.

"Never you mind, son of Faramir," Serilda waved, "Besides, 'tis time for you and your lady love to be preparing yourselves for the celebration,"

 _"Mellon_!" Elhíni gasped, whacking her friend playfully on the shoulder while the young Dúnedan laughed.

"Lady love?" Elkal sputtered, "Serilda, you overstep,"

"Perhaps and perhaps not," Serilda laughed, "But in all seriousness, Elkal, you must be getting ready. Is not your father in charge of the celebrations as the Doomsman?"

"…Aye…" Elkal started warily.

The Ranger grinned.

"Well, there shall be someone to put daisies in his hair!" Serilda laughed.

"You will not be the one to do it?" Elkal blinked.

"Unfortunately not," Serilda sighed, "I have other matters to attend to. Now, if you both will excuse me, Aragorn has requested to see me,"

And with a flurry of green and grey, she was gone.

"The 'Doomsman?" Elhíni queried, looking at her friend.

"'Tis what some call Mandos," Elkal explained, "Every year, the people choose one of their own to become Mandos and Vairë for the festivities. This year, they chose my father as the Doomsman and my mother as the Weaver. They have chosen me as their forerunner,"

"And what does that entail?"

"For one, I need a partner," he mumbled, "A Lamb to my Wolf. The forerunner is a pair, a man to play the wolf and a woman to play the lamb,"

"And who is the very fortunate lady?" Elhíni asked.

"I was hoping that…you, Lady Silverarrow, would be the Lamb," Elkal muttered, not looking the young elf in the eyes.

Elhíni gave a soft smile and laughed gently before nodding.

"Very well, Elkal Starblade, I will be your Lamb,"

* * *

"So far, there have been no disturbances in the city, my King," Faramir started.

"We have your son to thank, Faramir," Aragorn replied, "He does his duty well,"

"Not well enough that I managed to slip in undetected," a female voice called, making both men turn towards the speaker.

Serilda lowered her hood and smiled at the King before giving a bow.

"It is good to see you, teacher," she started as Aragorn gave a bright smile and made his way towards his sister in arms.

"Not as good as it is to see you, Serilda Two-Blades!" the King returned, embracing the younger Dúnedain, "It has been so long,"

"Too long if you ask me," Serilda mumbled as Aragorn let her go, "I see you have progressed in rank since I last saw you. Leader of the Rangers and now King of Gondor,"

"Perhaps if you would manage to come around more often, you would be more knowledgeable of these things," Aragorn teased as Serilda's piercing blue gaze landed on Faramir.

"Ah, Daisy!" she beamed, "I just happened to chance upon Elkal and Elhíni naught but moments ago. I hear you are the Doomsman this year!"

"You heard correctly…Biscuit Bum," Faramir grinned.

Serilda's face turned mortified before glaring at her fellow ranger.

"That was  _one_  time," Serilda grumbled, "And I was only a few years of age,"

"Aye, and I was asleep," Faramir retorted, "You did not need to put flowers in my hair the day before battle,"

"It was very tempting, I assure you," the other Ranger started.

"Friends!" Aragorn laughed, putting his hands on both Faramir and Serilda's shoulders, "Friends, today is not the day to fight! We should be enjoying and celebrating this All Hallows Eve!"

"Aragorn is right," Serilda nodded before grinning at Faramir, "We shall continue this later,"

"That we shall," Faramir returned before looking at his King, "If I may, I will take my leave and prepare for tonight's festivities,"

"I will see you at the celebration, old friend," Aragorn nodded as Faramir bowed and walked out.

The King turned towards the younger Dúnedan and smiled.

"All these long years and you finally pick now to see me," he teased, "I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me,"

"How could I forget my surrogate father?" Serilda smiled, "The one who had been with me since…"

She bowed her head as Aragorn put a hand on her shoulder.

"Your father and uncle were both brave men, Serilda," he told her, "They did not deserve the fate that was bestowed upon them. Your father especially,"

"I still cannot believe it has been more than twenty years since he passed…both of them," she sighed, "It seems surreal,"

She looked back up at her leader.

"You know why I am here,"

Aragorn nodded.

"That I do," he told her, "Come, I will take you there,"

* * *

Elhíni looked at the black mask upon the nightstand and then up at the mirror before her. Her pale skin seemed deathly white in comparison to the snowy white garb she wore. She picked up the pointed mask and weighed it in her palm.

_"If I am the Lamb…then why is it that I have the Wolf's mask?"_

_"Because it symbolizes the connection between the Wolf and the Lamb," Elkal replied, "I wear the Lamb's mask because I play the Wolf,"_

A faint knock on the door caught her attention and Elhíni turned around to face a blonde woman dressed in elegantly woven robes. Éowyn, the White Lady of Rohan…Elkal's mother.

"Are you ready, Elhíni?" the shield-woman asked.

Elhíni cradled the wooden mask in her arms before nodding.

"I am ready, Lady Éowyn,"

Éowyn smiled and offered her hand.

"Come, little Lamb, it is time to meet the Wolf,"

"I heard my name," a low, growling voice started.

Elhíni's head snapped up to see Elkal in dark, flowing black while a white mask covered his face. The young Knight took off the mask and looked at the young elf.

"You look very beautiful, little Lamb," he started, bowing his head in respect.

"And you look very handsome, dear Wolf," she replied.

"You both are so sweet," Éowyn teased.

"Mother!" Elkal groaned while Elhíni gave a soft laugh.

"Oh, child," Éowyn grinned, ruffling her son's dark hair, "If I did not torment you, then I would not be a very good mother, would I?"

Elkal gave an annoyed grumble so low that Elhíni with her enhanced hearing couldn't pick it up.

"Are you three ready or not?" Faramir asked, putting down the hood of his ink-black cloak and revealing his face.

"Aye, we are," Elkal nodded, "Let us begin the festivities!"

* * *

All Hallows Eve normally was not very often celebrated under Denethor's rule. But now that Minas Tirith had its King once more, every year was something more and more elaborate. Sometimes the story of the Doomsman was not exactly like the original tale…the addition of the Reapers was one such addition. The Lamb and the Wolf were not in the original tale…but the people believed it was more amusing to have the two aspects of death, a swift release offered by Lamb and her bow or a violent end offered by Wolf and his teeth, featured in the festivities. Every year, the Wolf and the Lamb were to put on a show…sometimes it had been a wildly amusing one, sometimes…not so much. The skill of the Reapers' players' varied with every year as did the Doomsman and the Weaver.

This year, it was safe to say, Elkal and Elhíni put on a wonderful show.

As the two came out of the building, Elkal placed an apple on his head while Elhíni brought out the ornate bow.

"Words,  _words_! Lalala! Pew-twang-pew!" Elkal teased, acting like he was shooting a bow.

Elhíni put a hand on her hip.

"Art thou imitating me, Dear Wolf?" she deadpanned while Elkal bared his white teeth, "Two can make that a game…I'm hungry, I'm  _hungry_! I'm bored…chase, chase, chase!"

"You understand now!" the man chuckled as Elhíni raised her bow.

"What happens if you miss?" Elkal called while Elhíni shrugged.

"I do not know," she replied, "Now, hold still Wolf!"

"No! Do not shoot me!" he wailed as Elhíni let the arrow fly, splitting the apple clean in two.

The crowd went wild, roaring with laughter as the two danced in a flurry of motion around one another, every so often picking out a person in the crowd.

"Choose!" Elhíni yelled at a man under Elkal's command, "My arrows…"

"Or my  _teeth_!" Elkal finished.

"I choose the arrow!" the man yelled, opening his arms.

Elhíni brought out a pale strip of parchment and cloth folded so that it resembled an arrow and plucked the bow string while Elkal raced forwards and handed the parchment to the man…he then proceeded to fall to the ground and act as if dead, holding the 'arrow' between his arm and side.

"Go in peace, warrior," Elhíni bowed before turning towards another man in the crowd, "Choose!"

"I will honor your chase, Master Wolf!" the man called, "Catch me if thou canst!"

"Finally," Elkal grinned.

"Now, Wolf!" Elhíni called, pointing at the man.

Elkal shot forwards like an arrow loosed from a bow, tackling the man and making a big show of ravaging him, spools of scarlet ribbon flashing from a little contraption Elkal had slipped into the man's hand.

"You have sated my hunger…for now," he grinned as the strong notes of trumpets filled the area, signaling Aragorn's arrival.

The two Reapers turned to the King and swept into elegant bows before rising once more.

"Your time has not come, King of Gondor," Elhíni called, "But of us both, which will you embrace when the time comes?"

Aragorn gave a smile.

"I accept your arrow, Mistress Lamb," the King replied, "But with a good deal of luck, that will not happen for a long time,"

The two performers bowed as Faramir and Éowyn came up behind them.

"With the arrival of the King," Faramir started, his low voice rumbling through the air, "I say…let the festivities of All Hallows Eve begin!"

* * *

Serilda was used to being alone. Especially on this day. For, twenty some years ago was the day that her father had died, branding her an orphan…

And Kinslayer.

Before the War of the Ring, Serilda's father, Amdir, had been stabbed with a Morgul blade. The young Ranger had to hunt him down, watching as the blade's poison slowly drove her father mad. He had gone on a murdering rampage, killing his blood brother, his best friend…and the love of his daughter's life before finally succumbing to the poison and becoming a Cargûl, a fate worse than death. Serilda, Aragorn, and two other Rangers of their order had managed to track him down right as he became a wraith…and Serilda ended his suffering by shooting him in the heart, killing him instantly.

Aragorn had taken Amdir's body and they had buried him in Bree…but once Aragorn became King, they took Amdir's remains and brought them to Minas Tirith, burying him in the catacombs. Every year, Serilda came to pay her respects. Normally, she had snuck into the palace undetected, not wanting to bother Aragorn or anyone else…this year she felt she had to see her mentor just once.

She knelt before a silent marble sepulcher, tears streaming.

"Father…I am so sorry," she whispered.

 _"Do not fear, Serilda,"_  a soft, breathy voice replied,  _"Your father understands,"_

Serilda jumped, unsheathing her blades that had earned her the name 'Two-Blades'…just to face the silvery shade of someone she knew. She knew that All Hallows Eve was when the dead walked once more…but she never truly believed it. Until now that is.

"Hello, Reniolind," Serilda whispered, "It has been too long,"

 _"Indeed,"_ breathed the shade of the Dúnedan that had been slain many years before,  _"Serilda…oh how I have missed you,"_

The shade's silver hand stretched out and caressed her cheek, but Serilda felt naught but cold air brushing it. Reniolind's shade felt the warmth of her skin…but could no longer feel it's silken smoothness. The living woman closed her eyes, tears streaming as she felt her beloved's caress.

 _"There is someone else who wishes to see you, dear heart,"_  Reniolind whispered, taking a step back and revealing a taller figure.

The new shade took off his hood, revealing extremely familiar features.

Serilda felt tears streak down her face as her knees gave out and she hit the floor. The new shade knelt down beside her and gently cupped her face in his silver hands.

 _"Hello, my beautiful daughter,"_  Amdir's shade murmured,  _"I have missed you so very much,"_

"Father…" Serilda cried, breaking into more heart-wrenching sobs.

The silver shade's eyes turned pained and he embraced the young woman.

 _"Do not mourn, dear child,"_  the shade told her,  _"There is no need to shed tears for the dead…my beloved daughter, please forgive me for everything I did to you,"_

"There is nothing to forgive," Serilda replied, "I am content now that I have seen you once more…my dear father,"

**Author's Note:**

> This was yet another one from last year. I just never got the chance to write it. ANYWAY. A few of you have been asking about the mystery fic and I've got some hints for you (pictures too). Just check out my Deviantart page for them! And give me your guesses! I want to see if you can guess before I post.
> 
> List of stories in this series:
> 
> Grim Grinning Ghosts (FNAF/Soul tetrology)
> 
> Tricks and Treats (Transformers/Cybres. Original from last year)
> 
> Witches, Ghosts and Monsters (Tron/Son of Tron Original from last year)
> 
> Masquerade (Pacific Rim Original from last year)
> 
> All Hallows Eve (The Lord of the Rings Original from last year)
> 
> Spooky Scary Skeletons (Pacific Rim)
> 
> Don't Look Behind You! (Tron)
> 
> Friends on the Other Side (FNAF/Soul tetrology)
> 
> Thrills and Chills (Transformers/Son of the Stars verse)
> 
> Trick or Treat! (Transformers/Son of Magic verse)
> 
> You Can't Scare Me! (Pacific Rim)
> 
> Ghostbuster (FNAF X Tron/ Soul and Son of Tron crossover *weird, but we're gonna see how they handle each other!*)
> 
> And then a mystery fic that I'll release on Halloween


End file.
